


Walls

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Hadestown Fics [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: What had changed?





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm back at writing quick little drabbles for Hadestown in the middle of the night...

Orpheus had always worn his heart on his sleeve. Whenever he was happy, the World knew. The same went for if he felt sad, or angry, or... Feeling just about any emotion, to be honest. Pretty much EVERYONE knew when Orpheus had fallen head-over-heels for Eurydice. His entire demeanor spoke of pure and utter joy.

So why was it that, not terribly long after meeting this woman, Orpheus had suddenly closed himself off?

He rarely went out anymore, instead opting to stay inside and work on his music. When he DID go out, he brought his lyre with him and performed his newer songs. Once he finished performing, he simply gathered his things... And left.

This was not the Orpheus that everyone had come to know, and they all realized that.

But what had changed?


End file.
